


A Mission of Kindness

by HeyMurphy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Hand Jobs, I like my men vocal and filled with pre-cum I'm so sorry, M/M, Massage, Moaning, Pre-Cum as Lube, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMurphy/pseuds/HeyMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom takes it upon himself to ensure that Kaz has a relaxing night for the first time in forever...no matter what that leads to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mission of Kindness

Venom gave Pequod a friendly swat on the back before disembarking the helicopter. Mother Base was lit up like a city at night—a stark contrast to the pitch black of the surrounding sea. Standing in the center of one of the platform’s lights was Kaz, as usual, leaning his weight on his forearm crutch and grimacing from behind his aviators. Venom approached but not too closely. He had a feeling Kaz was in a mood.

“You’re getting back much later than you estimated,” said Kaz. “A little head’s up on the radio wouldn’t have killed you.”

Venom couldn’t help the slight grin that slipped across his beardy face. “Worried about me?”

Kaz just huffed and turned around to head back to his office. He was favoring his lost leg more than Venom recalled, limping with a gait that was almost physically painful to watch. His shoulders strained with the effort of keeping himself upright on the crutch, and his entire posture was hunched and rigid.

He paused in his tracks, looking back at Venom. “Well? Aren’t you coming? I have at least a dozen updated reports for you to read. Not to mention all the new recruits you need to sign off on.”

Venom grumbled and followed after him. The metal stretch of stairs leading to Kaz’s quarters proved a challenge for the commander in his current state. More than once Venom put a hand on his back to steady him on the way up, and more than once Kaz snapped at him to let him be.

The room was quiet and plain and lamp-lit when they arrived, like the inside of a dreary motel. Venom had been there plenty of times, but tonight it felt different. Kaz felt different.

“Take a seat,” said Kaz. “I’ll get the reports.” He struggled over to the desk in the corner and tried to rifle through the documents while still keeping a grip on the crutch. It wasn’t long until it fumbled from his hand and clattered to the floor. Kaz balanced himself against the desk and swore under his breath.

“Let me.” Venom came up behind him, reaching down to retrieve the crutch, returning it to Kaz’s hand.

“I’m fine.” It was nearly a growl.

Venom laid hands on Kaz’s shoulders, hoping to calm his friend. “Y’know, the reports can wait until tomorrow. You need some rest.”

But Kaz only bristled at the suggestion. “I don’t need rest, Snake. And I don’t need your pity, either.”

“You should know better than to think I pity you.” Venom tightened his grasp on Kaz for added emphasis. “What’s really bothering you tonight?”

“I—” Kaz let out a long, frustrated breath. The wall was finally coming down. “I’m just—I’m hurting. That’s all. And I’ve been letting it get to me.”

Venom knew it wasn’t easy for Kaz to talk about his pain. He almost never did, save for the odd moment when he’d hold his leg or shake his arm and mutter something about a cramp. It was simpler to let the pain fester and manifest itself as anger. Anger towards Cipher, anger towards his comrades. Mostly anger towards himself. Venom softened his hands, already pressing unconscious circles into Kaz’s neck with his thumbs. “Where are you hurting?”

A brief, bitter laugh left Kaz’s lips. “Where _aren’t_ I.” His head lolled forward a bit from Venom’s delicate ministrations.

Venom paused for a second, realizing what he was doing. Kaz hadn’t frozen up and pushed him away yet. Could it be that he might actually be accepting of this? Of being touched like this? He could sense Kaz’s pulse drumming beneath the skin, and he grew bolder. He turned Kaz around to face him, noting the faint pink already coloring those pale cheeks. “Let me help.”

“Boss…”

“You work yourself too hard. You need a night without worrying about the base. Without worrying about anything.”

Kaz started to pull from him. “Worrying about the base is what keeps it functional, Snake. We can’t allow ourselves to—” Venom slid fingers into the red knot of his tie, effectively silencing him. He slipped the silken fabric free and began undoing the brass buttons of the drab olive jacket.

“Kaz, you need this.”

“But—”

“Kaz. Please.”

Kaz dipped his chin towards his chest, brow furrowed. He let his crutch sit propped up against the side of the desk and wordlessly went to work shrugging off his trench coat. Venom helped him out of it, the green jacket too, until only the white dress shirt underneath remained. Kaz still had his eyes downcast, hiding behind his aviators. “Can I keep this on for now?”

The question was like a barb in Venom’s heart, another piece of shrapnel to add to his collection. “Of course,” he said as gently as he could. “C’mon, come sit down where you’ll be comfortable.” Letting Kaz lean on him, he led the man to a plush low-backed chair by the bed. Kaz eased into it with an exhausted sigh and set his beret and sunglasses on the nightstand. He unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, rolled his shoulders, and cleared his throat.

“All right. I’m ready.”

Venom rested thumbs on the nape of Kaz’s neck. “I’ll go slow.” He pressed in firm until he met resistance, dragging the pressure downwards, making wide circles and pushing back up. Immediately Kaz stiffened and Venom quickly withdrew. “Am I hurting you?”

“No,” was Kaz’s breathless answer.

Venom grinned. He’d barely put his hands on him. He dove back in, fingers dipping under the crisp white collar, seeking out prime tension spots. The trapezius muscles were riddled with stress knots, and each time Venom sought to rub them loose Kaz winced and hissed through clenched teeth.

“Are you _sure_ I’m not hurting you?”

“I’m sure,” came Kaz’s husky reply.

“Because it sounds like I am.”

“You’re not.”

“All right.” Venom continued. He massaged outwards to the boundaries of those broad shoulders. His thumbs dug into pliable flesh, palms kneading him like a supple dough.

Kaz suddenly snapped straight up with a yelp. “Ah! Too hard. Your left hand.”

“Oh—sorry.” Venom withdrew in a hurry, curling all the fingers on the prosthetic arm. “It gets kinda buggy now and then. Just needs a second to recalibrate.”

“Buggy?” A twinge of anxiety tightened Kaz’s tone. “That could be dangerous in the field. I’ll have that bionics engineer in R&D take a look at—”

“Kaz, _Kaz_.” Venom laughed, a quiet rumble deep in his chest. “Turn your brain off for a minute, will ya?” Kaz grumbled, but said nothing further.

Venom shoved him forward a bit, just enough to get at the middle of his back just below the shoulder blades. He rubbed lower, as far as he could comfortably reach. His thumbs pressed against the small of Kaz’s back on either side of the vertebrae, massaging symmetrical shapes out towards his hips.

“ _Mmmn_ …” Kaz rushed to cover his mouth, but it was too late to stop the moan from escaping. “S-sorry…”

“Don’t apologize.” Venom brought his hands back up to tend to Kaz’s neck again, still feeling an indefinite amount of tension buried deep in the tissue. Getting him into a more relaxed state was going to take a considerable amount of effort. He leaned down close to speak softly against his ear. “If it feels good, let me know.”

Did Kaz tremble? The younger man shifted in the chair, hand in his lap. “I think…maybe I should lay down. To make this easier.”

It wasn’t a bad idea, but Venom was surprised that he’d suggest it. “Sure, let me get you up.”

“No,” Kaz said, probably a little louder than he intended. “I can do it. It’s fine.” He reached to his shoes, untied them, yanked them off. He pushed away from the chair with his only hand and hopped once, twice, and lowered himself onto the bed. His head hit the pillow, blond hair splaying over the fabric. He laid on his stomach and glanced over his shoulder at Venom. Those ghost-gray eyes weren’t filled with their usual mix of anger and weariness, but rather something like…need. As if Kaz were asking unspoken questions with a single gaze.

Venom came to the side of the bed, taking in the prone sight of his commander. He brought a knee down on the mattress and it creaked a little under his weight. With a slight grunt, he moved so both his knees were on either side of Kaz’s hips, giving him a perfect bird’s eye view of the man beneath him. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah…” Kaz wriggled for a moment before huffing in defeat. “Hey, Snake…my shirt…”

Venom helped him slip the shirt from his shoulders and ease his arm out of the sleeve. He tossed it onto the chair, and when his eyes returned to Kaz he noticed the pink in his cheeks extending to the tips of his ears. “You still doing all right, Kaz?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Good.” Venom picked up where he left off, working the muscles down Kaz’s shoulders. He made sure to be gentle with the truncated right arm. The moment he began to touch the top of the bicep, or what was left of it, he felt Kaz go rigid beneath him. “Would you rather I didn’t?”

“It’s okay,” said Kaz. “I just—I don’t think anyone’s put their hands on it since it was amputated.”

Fingers, Venom’s flesh and blood fingers, traced the outline of the lost arm, caressing the rough scar tissue. It reminded him of his own missing arm, though Kaz’s injury was much more extreme. “Does it hurt?”

“Not at the moment.” The corner of Kaz’s mouth turned up in a grin. “You can sit, y’know.”

Venom grinned back at him and gave the arm a squeeze. “If you say so, but tell me if I’m too heavy.” He let the full weight of his bulk sink onto Kaz’s backside, pushing the man hard into the mattress.

Kaz choked on his breath, but the grin never left him. “You’re just fine, boss.”

Venom dragged warm fingers along his spine until he reached the leather belt. He rubbed in waves up his back to his shoulders, gliding over his supple skin like the tide coming in at the end of the day. He found a calm, lethargic rhythm and rocked him against the bed.

“ _Ahh_ … _mmn…_ ” Kaz buried his face in the pillow, moaning in muted pleasure. His hips started to move of their own accord, and Venom wondered if he realized what his body was doing.

Before too long, Kaz felt like a puddle underneath him. The ragged breathing and the muffled groans told Venom everything he needed to know. He’d never seen Kaz in such an unburdened, receptive state. His back was pink from Venom’s efforts, the pale flesh showing every trail of his fingers. “Kaz,” he said, barely a whisper. “Roll over.”

“ _Mm_?” Kaz twisted his torso a bit to get a better look at Venom. “N-no…that’s okay. Really.”

“You can’t tell me your quads don’t need some attention.”

But Kaz refused to turn over. His cheeks were flushed and his hairline was sweaty. “Snake, honestly…”

Venom began to roll him onto his back regardless, and once Kaz was staring up at him properly he understood the issue. He sat back on his heels and assessed the situation. “Oh.”

Kaz’s slacks were tented, the fly straining to contain his erection. “Sorry,” he blurted out. He tried to press his legs together to hide it, but Venom took hold of his knees and guided them apart. “Boss…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Venom said in an earnest attempt to reassure him. “It’s kinda flattering, actually.”

“You jerk,” Kaz sputtered. “You’re just making fun of me now.” And he started to make a break for it.

“I’m not.” Venom put a hand on Kaz’s chest and pushed him down. “I mean it, Kaz. I’m glad you’re so relaxed. Let me keep going.” He met Kaz’s eyes for a long, profound second.

Kaz sighed and let his head fall back on the pillows. “Oh, all right.”

Venom raked his fingers across the man’s chest, down his stomach, thumbing the cornsilk curls that vanished into the waistband of his slacks. He went for the belt buckle and unfastened it after getting a brief look of glassy-eyed approval. The pants found their way down fuzzy thighs, past knees, over both feet, and landed in a heap on the chair. Venom brushed fingertips over the straps keeping Kaz’s prosthetic leg firmly in place. “May I?”

Kaz nodded.

Venom popped the fasteners and slowly removed the basic metal prosthesis from what remained of his calf. It left a hatching of red, indented lines over the scars. Everything about it seemed incredibly painful. Venom held the leg in his hands and spent a minute kneading the irritated lines, making a mental note to get R&D on crafting a better replacement.

A contented moan left Kaz’s lips. He arched his back off the mattress and flexed his toes. The bulge in his boxer-briefs showed no signs of abating.

Venom left the scars alone now, massaging the muscle above the knee joint with hard, deliberate presses. Kaz’s breath shook as Venom’s fingers reached the hem of his underwear and then moved to the other leg to repeat the process. His hand clenched into a fist around the bedsheets.

“Is this too much?” Venom asked.

Kaz shook his head. “Feels good.” The words were little more than a gasp.

Venom rubbed down Kaz’s thigh and calf, down to his foot. He pushed into the sole, feeling stiffness in the bones and tendons. It couldn’t have been easy for Kaz to carry most of his weight on a single foot. Venom treated each toe with care and gave his heel some much-needed attention, earning a strangled groan. When he lifted his eyes to Kaz again he couldn’t help but notice the wet spot in those light gray boxer-briefs.

“How are you doing?” Venom asked as he idly stroked at the soft, white skin of Kaz’s inner thighs.

“Great.” Kaz’s face glowed. “I haven’t felt this nice in…a long time.”

“You needed this.”

“I did.” A satisfied, albeit embarrassed, grin tugged at Kaz’s lips. “I can’t even remember the last time I let myself go like this.”

Venom ran fingers along the hem of Kaz’s boxer-briefs. “You have to be kinder to yourself, Kaz.”

“I know.” The man laughed softly. “But it’s hard. After a while it’s just second nature to forget about myself and…what I need.” At this, he shivered slightly at Venom’s touch.

Kaz’s erection still hadn’t waned, and Venom swore the wet spot had only grown. “Kaz,” he said, wanting to be as tactful as possible, “when was the last time you…?”

“Hm?”

“I mean—when did you last…take care of yourself?” Venom swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat.

Kaz’s face went nuclear. “Boss…c’mon—s-stop playing around.”

“I’m serious.”

Kaz stared hard into his eye as if gauging his true intent. He brought his hand to his stomach and let it lay there, though his fingers were bent and pressing on his middle. “It’s been…a while. I suppose.”

“You suppose?”

“Not since I was held in Afghanistan. At the very least. Probably a while before that.”

Another needle-sharp pang of sympathy stabbed at Venom’s heart. He wished he had come to Kaz like this sooner. He wished a lot of things. “Kaz, that was, what? Four, _five_ months ago? You’re telling me you haven’t gotten off in five months?”

“I-I haven’t been in the mood…and it hasn’t been important.”

Venom squared his jaw. That settled it. His mission had been to help Kaz relax, and if that meant taking things to a sexual conclusion, that’s exactly what he would do. He took a steeling breath, readied himself, and pressed his palm to Kaz’s still-clothed cock.

“Ahh—!” Kaz inhaled sharply. He opened his mouth as if wanting to protest, and his hand went to Venom’s wrist, but there was no fight in him. No willingness to actually make Venom stop.

Kaz felt hot, even through the fabric of his underwear. Hot and firm and needful.

“Snake…you don’t—”

“Do you want me to?”

Kaz grit his teeth and averted his eyes to the pile of clothes in the chair. His chest rose and fell fast, beads of sweat already glistening on his collarbone. Venom wished he knew the thoughts racing through the other man’s head. As affectionate as they used to be in their MSF days, he couldn’t recall ever crossing this line with Kaz, that invisible line between close comrades and lovers.

The fingers at his wrist softened and consented to his touch. Kaz’s thighs spread a little more, allowing him to move in closer, but those gray eyes still wouldn’t meet his.

“Kaz, tell me. I need to hear it.”

“Yes.” The younger man’s voice was thick and deep with arousal. “Damnit, _please_ , yes.”

That was all Venom wanted. He slowly took hold of the waistband of the boxer-briefs and started to tug them down. Kaz raised his hips off the mattress to help, sighing in relief as he was finally free of those cotton confines. Venom pitched them to the chair and looked at what he had to work with. His face went hot as suddenly as a match strike. Kaz wasn’t as big as he’d always suspected, perhaps only five inches at the most, but he was so fully erect that it seemed agonizing. Pre-cum shone slick on the head and dribbled down the underside, the trail disappearing into the wealth of golden pubic hair.

He spent a moment to properly explore Kaz’s cock. He pushed the foreskin back and watched in surprise as the head swelled at the contact and another clear bead of moisture drooled out. He followed veins down the short length, memorizing them like he would memorize the lines of rivers on his iDroid map.

“B-boss…” Kaz watched him through heavy-lidded eyes.

Venom brought the pad of his thumb down onto the slit, smearing pre-cum over the red-purple glans and under the snug foreskin. He pinched the very tip and relished the way the head expanded again between his fingers.

Kaz whined. His legs squirmed and his cock wouldn’t stop dripping. “Boss… _mmn_ …” He arched up, seeking more, and Venom was all too glad to give it to him.

“I gotcha.” Not wanting to pointlessly tease, Venom took hold of him in a tight fist and began to pump him with a leisurely rhythm. He put his prosthetic hand on Kaz’s stomach to keep him in place. “Just let me know how you like it.”

Kaz pressed his lips together and _moaned_. His hips were already rocking in time with Venom’s stroking. “This is good.” He raked fingers through his hair and tilted his head back on the pillows. “This is…really good.”

Venom sustained a steady cadence, gripping Kaz’s cock at the base where it met his balls, which were drawn tight under the mass of blond curls. He drew his hand up around the head, twisting with a flourish he enjoyed when _he_ jacked off, and it was no small delight to learn that Kaz enjoyed it as well.

Kaz’s abdominals quivered beneath Venom’s prosthesis. His breathing began to hasten. Venom took the cue and quickened his efforts.

A gratified sound bubbled up from Kaz, and then there was only quiet as his body rode the intensified sensations. The new calm didn’t sit right with Venom. He wanted to be told what to do, he thrived on orders, and the radio silence put him on edge. “Kaz,” he said, “is it still okay?”

“Yeah, I just—” Now Kaz blushed the brightest, as if it were possible. “No, no, it’s embarrassing.”

“Kaz.”

“Forget it. Really.”

“ _Kaz._ ” Venom said the name as almost a laugh. “I said to let me know how you like it, and I meant it. Tell me.”

Kaz shuddered a little. “It’s just…I was wondering if—” He had to look away, clearly humiliated. His hand went to Venom’s wrist again and pushed him away from his cock. “Do you think you could—” He guided Venom’s fingers lower until they brushed the pale fuzz along his ass cheeks. The air snagged in his throat.

“You want my fingers in there?” Venom asked, already figuring that was the request, but wanting to make sure.

Kaz nodded.

Venom grinned, but soon recognized a problem. The nightstand was bare save for a telephone and a notepad, and when he took a visual sweep of the rest of the room he frowned. No lotion anywhere. Nothing could even be adapted to use as a lube. On-site procurement was a specialty of his, though. He could improvise. He grasped Kaz’s cock at the base again, forcing his grip tighter and tighter as he got to the head, and there was his prize—a fresh stream of pre-cum, enough to coat his middle and pointer fingers.

He pressed the slippery digits to his commander’s hole, massaging the warm, puckered skin.

Kaz’s cock jumped. “Ahh—!”

“Kaz?”

“Keep going.” A half-gasped order.

Venom followed the rhythm of Kaz’s breathing to determine the best course of action. On a long exhale, he pushed his fingers in and felt the muscles contract and pull, urging him to keep going until the length of both fingers had disappeared into Kaz’s ass. Kaz covered his mouth to muffle his cry.

“Boss…oh, Boss… _fuck_ …”

Now that Venom was in, he moved his fingers from side to side, stretching the muscles, taking note of the trembling in Kaz’s thighs. He curled his fingers a little and Kaz’s hips thrust up.

“That feels… _mm_ …” Kaz’s hand went to his neglected cock, trying to touch himself, but Venom swatted it away.

“I’m doing the work, remember?” As he said it, though, he grew aware of a new problem. His right hand was busy finding Kaz’s prostate, and there was no way he trusted his buggy prosthesis when it came to jacking off. Never mind that it would probably hurt like hell. Switching hands also wasn’t an option for the same reasons. There was only one road left to him, and with a decisive grunt, he took it.

He leaned down, licked at his lips, and put his mouth around that waiting cock.

“Snake!” An exclamation of ecstasy.

Venom had never sucked a dick before, at least not that he could remember. So many things were fuzzy from the accident. It didn’t seem difficult, though, it just felt a little peculiar, and the intoxicating tang of sweat filled his nose. He was glad in that moment that Kaz wasn’t enormous. He could actually fit a most of his cock in his mouth without starting to trigger his gag reflex. His tongue lapped at the underside of the sensitive head as he sucked and slurped.

“Snake… _Snake_ …” It was all Kaz could say, groaning the name over and over.

Venom crooked his fingers once more in that come-here motion. There it was. That round firmness he was after. He focused intently on it, stroking it in time with his lips popping off the ledge of Kaz’s cock.

The commander was losing his mind. His body writhed over the mattress and ripped the fitted sheet from the bed. He was flushed on his chest and stomach and neck, all the way up past his hairline and into his scalp, and his eyes were still fixed perfectly on Venom. He suddenly took hold of the root of Venom’s ponytail. “Don’t stop…don’t stop…”

Venom didn’t stop.

Kaz’s muscles clamped down around his fingers and his breathing grew choppy. “Boss, I’m almost—”

“Mm-hm,” Venom hummed in acknowledgement. He knew Kaz was trying to warn him, and he appreciated it, but it wasn’t needed. It was easier this way. No clean-up.

“ _Oh_ mygod—” Kaz went tense, tugging Venom’s hair, digging his heel into the sheets. The orgasm roiled up through him, taking command of his entire frame. His back lifted off the bed and he held Venom in place. “Ah— _ahh_! Ohh, Boss! _Boss_!” Venom felt the aching head swell against the roof of his mouth, and a second later the first jet of hot, salty seed shot to the back of his throat. Kaz let out an undignified series of noises as his hips convulsed in time with each spurt.

Venom, dutiful soldier that he was, swallowed every bitter drop that Kaz could give him, even giving a last long suck before lifting his mouth off the spent cock. He waited for Kaz’s breathing to slow a bit, and then gently slid his fingers out from between those still-clenching cheeks.

Kaz shook with a full-body shiver. “Oh…Snake…”

Shifting back to sit on his heels, Venom soaked in the sight below him. “How’re you feeling?”

“Really…really great.” Kaz craned his neck a bit to get a better look at Venom, and a grin bloomed on his exhausted face. “So are you, seems like.”

“Hm?” Venom tracked his stare. “O-oh.” The crotch of his camouflage pants stretched against the size of his erection. He palmed at it, embarrassed, trying to push it down. He hadn’t realized just how much this entire situation had gotten to him.

Kaz clutched at his waist with his thighs. “Need a hand?”

“No, no,” Venom said, chuckling. “Tonight’s not about me. Rest a second, I’ll be right back.” He crawled off the side of the bed and left for the adjoining bathroom. After a quick rinse and gargle in the sink, he let the water heat up. His hand went to his dick as he waited, adjusting himself in his pants, biting the inside of his cheek at the friction. A few slow, measured breaths later and his reaction wasn’t quite so obvious.

He dampened a handtowel, wrung it out, brought it back to Kaz. He washed him clean, pressing the hot cloth between his legs. Kaz sighed with a deep, carnal satisfaction.

“Snake…c’mere already.”

Venom followed that inviting smile to claim his reward for a mission completed—a kiss, a kiss that seemed to thank him over and over.

They sat together for a long time afterwards, Venom leaning back on the headboard, Kaz snug against his chest. Venom held his commander’s hand in his lap, massaging sore joints and the calloused spots where the crutch’s handle rubbed too hard.

“You need something better,” he said as he nudged blond hair with his chin.

“I’m fine.” Kaz curled his hand around Venom’s. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
